


i wanna end me

by Goodnight Moon (MythologicalHoe)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Misandry, Morally Grey Rey, Night Sisters, Paige Lives, Space Cults, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/Goodnight%20Moon
Summary: "They worship you like a god,""I didn't ask them to, it just happened." It was the first honest thing that she had said during this entire investigation. "You have no idea what it's like, how lonely it is.""Then why don't you leave?" He knew exactly how lonely it was."Because I'd die for them." Rey said. "A thousand times over, I'd fall on my sword a thousand times if it meant that none of them died."***In which Rey is taken by the Night Sisters after she is dropped on Jakku.





	i wanna end me

They were going to die. They were escaping to Crait, and there was no way to deny the fact that Leia was very, very scared. She wasn’t going to just bow down to the First Order though, every stubborn bone in her body told her that she couldn’t do such a thing. They made it to Crait, with the sacrifice of a friend. She was done sacrificing friends. They made it there, and Leia made a distress call. 

Silence. 

They were going to die. She could feel the presence of her son getting closer and closer by the minute. Her son. She wondered if she should stop calling him that, if she should be mad at him for all the horrible things that he had done. She didn’t know if she could ever be mad at him, even though he had killed her husband. 

Silence. 

“No one’s answering,” 

Silence. They were going to open the hull and blast it to pieces. Leia was starting to tune out all of the fighting. Then it happened. There was a ping on the old map for the transmitter that was being used. Someone answered, but it wasn’t one of their allies, it was someone completely new. 

* * *

Rey’s life had never been normal. She had never had a chance to make a friend or do things that normal children should do in their formative years. When Rey was little, she was dropped off on Jakku because her parents wanted to sell her for drinking money. It didn’t take much longer for another group of people to find her though. The last three of the Night Sisters. She supposed that she should be grateful for the fact that someone wanted her there. 

Part of her still battled with the fact that she was raised to be a soldier though.  _ Not a soldier, a god.  _ The voice of Mother Zalem echoed in her head.  _ The Night Sisters are going to end, you’re going to bring us on a new era. The Sisters of the Flame will rise.  _ Rey had done her part to protect the Sisters of the Flame, to expand. She was good at what she did, and she opened the coven to not just women who could wield the force, but any woman that wanted to know how to fight. 

Any woman that wanted to be able to get away from the dull life they had where they were serving a man could come to Rey, and she would except them with open arms. It didn’t matter if they were biologically born either, every woman was just that to Rey. A woman. No matter what. She had vowed to protect them all. 

At this point, Rey had accumulated a good amount of support. Not as much as the First Order, but certainly a lot more than the dying out Resistance. Her army was composed of lithe spies who were subtle and quick in their ways, and angry, strong and irrational women alike. She had a use for all of them. All of them liked to feel belonged. She remembered this now as Tip, a young sixteen year old girl who had been rescued from the belly of a slaver’s ship with the information that Leia Organa needed help. “There’s a distress call from the Resistance.” 

“And?” 

“No one has answered it,” That was odd. Rey remembered the few times that the Resistance had cried out from help. Someone always answered. “It’s dire this time, the First Order is closing in on them and fast.” 

“How long do they have?” She asked. 

“An hour tops,” 

“How far away are we from the distress call?” 

“Thirty minutes,” Rey pursed her lips together, ready to make a decision. 

“Get Organa on a comm,” Rey said, “tell her that we’re going to need her to hold out before we can get to her remaining people.” Tip nodded and disappeared for a few minutes, starting to get people going. Rey heard the questioning going on outside.  _ The Resistance has men, why would we help them?  _

_ Because Rey wills it so. The Resistance has women too, we have to protect them.  _

Finally, Tip came back with a comm for Rey. Rey picked it up. “This is Rey, I noticed that you’re in dire straits right now.” There was a minute delay before the woman on the other side answered her. 

“I’m aware of you,” Leia said, Rey wasn’t sure if she sounded a little bit sour or if she was just panicked. “I thought that your people didn’t answer distress calls.” Maybe she was a little bit sour, and Rey definitely understood that. Especially if the rumours were true and one of the men on the opposite side was her son. 

“Now’s not the time to be picky, General. I’m sending some gunwomen to Crait to help your escape. I suggest that you meet us at the coordinates that they give you so that we can discuss your situation further. I would hate for the galaxy to fall to the hands of a delusional man on a power trip.” She clicked off of the comm before Leia could respond to her further. She had already made her decision. 

 

* * *

 

 

Leia knew that part of her should be grateful for the help that she was getting from Rey. She knew that she should be happy that they were all safe. There was one thing about the Sisters of the Flame that concerned her greatly though. They hated men, and you could tell by the way they looked at some of them when they got on the main ship. Rey was waiting for them with a smile on her face, but Leia knew that that was mostly directed at her and Rose, who was standing right next to her. 

Rey stood tall in all red, like the Night Sisters. Luke had told Leia of them before, about the one encounter that he had with one of them that caused him to nearly lose his other hand. Rey seemed more tame then what the Night Sisters were, and maybe that should ease her. “Ah, Miss Organa. Glad to see that you made it okay.” 

“Why did you answer the distress call?” Poe said. A mistake. Rey glared at him for a minute before turning to Miss Organa. 

“I trust that you don’t want me to throw any of your men in the dungeons, so they’ll have to double up with the women. I have room for you but not much. Try and have them stay out of the way, some of the younger girls haven’t ever seen a man before.” Leia was about to open her mouth to say something but Rey kept talking. “I’ve decided that we’ll aid you with a small portion of our army for your endeavors. We have food and medbays too, if anyone needs it.” 

“Great. When can we talk about—?” 

“Later.” Rey promised. “We will talk later,” 

“Leia, who is this?” 

“Thank you.” It was the only thing that Leia could say. The Sisters of the Flame did not take so kindly to people treating the one they considered their goddess rudely. 

“It’s a pleasure to get to work with you, Miss Organa.” Rey said. “You’re an amazing and accomplished woman. We admire that here.” She was sure they did. Poe was staring at her and Leia glared at him. He caught her eye. That was enough for him to knock it off. 


End file.
